As the water
by nittasayuri
Summary: el es un rico heredero y ella la mas famosa geisha de tokio,habra sitio para el amor en el cerrado mundo de las geishas,lios de amor...el camino del destino Cap 3 up! Domyoji se vuelve loco
1. Chapter 1

_**AS THE WATER**_

_**Capitulo 1 : Destin**__**y's path…the mysterious rainy eyes**_

Un chico cruzaba furibundo el pasillo de la segunda planta de la exclusiva escuela de Tokio, Etoku, bufaba y maldecía toda clase de cosas al aire mientras 3 chicos de su misma edad le seguían detrás como si fueran su sombra, ellos 4 eran el F-4, el grupo de chicos mas temido por los escolares de Etoku, la envidia de los chicos y el sueño de las chicas, ya que todas ellas soñaban con casarse con alguno de ellos ya que los 4 eran hijos de los presidentes de algunas de las compañías mas famosas e importantes de Japón aparte de poseer un físico imponente, sus nombres eran Sojiro Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka, Rui Hanazawa y el que lanzaba toda clase de improperios era Tskukasa Domyoji, el cabecilla del F-4 y el peor de todos ellos, todo el desprendía un aura maliciosa.

Nada mas escuchar las voces de Domyoji que retumbaban en todo el pasillo, salieron a su encuentro 4 chicas que salieron de su clase rápidamente, nada mas verlas frente a el, Domyoji las miraba fijamente a las 4 pasando de una en una su mirada resoplando bufidos de desesperación ante esa visita de las chicas mientras repiqueteaba con uno de sus zapatos en el suelo, el sabia de que se trataba ya que día tras día se repetía el mismo exasperante espectáculo.

- Hola Domyoji – dijeron las 4 chicas al unísono, cuyos nombres eran Sakurako Sanjo, Yuriko Asai, Erika Ayuhara y Yamano.

Domyoji no despego sus labios para decir palabra alguna ya que sabía lo que venia a continuación.

- Domyoji, me preguntaba si ¿querrías venir conmigo esta tarde a dar una vuelta al centro comercial? – decía Yuriko mientras daba un paso adelante para acercarse mas a Domyoji.

Domyoji por toda respuesta esbozo una despectiva sonrisa de medio lado y comenzó de nuevo a andar con sus 3 amigos detrás y sin detenerse empujo a Sakurako que cayó irremediablemente en el suelo, la cual gemía de dolor:

- Domyoji-kun me ha tocado.

Al oír esto Domyoji se paro en seco y se dio media vuelta ante la escrutadora mirada de sus amigos.

- Cállate, necia entupida si no quieres que te parta la boca

Sakurako lo miraba asustada y asintió, Domyoji conforme ante la reacción de Sakurako, echo de nuevo a andar con sus amigos detrás.

Una chica salio de su clase rápidamente y comenzó a andar por el pasillo lentamente con la cabeza gacha portando los libros en su regazo mientras iba embebida en sus propios pensamientos, no salio de ellos hasta que noto que había tropezado con alguien y que todos sus libros habían caído a los pies de dicha persona.

- Mira por donde vas chica estúpida, que casi estropeas con tus apestosos libros mis zapatos nuevos de Gucci.

Una chica se acerco corriendo a donde estaba la chica que recogía sus libros.

- ¿Estas bien Chiyo-chan? – decía la chica mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus libros.

- Si gracias, Yukiko – miró y sonrió con dulzura a su amiga – siento haberme tropezado contigo y casi estropear tus bonitos zapatos con mis libros – decía Chiyo con su voz suave, melodiosa y cálida mientras se volvía a poner de pie y sopesaba a Domyoji.

Domyoji volvió su cabeza hacía Chiyo ya que estaba hablando con sus amigos y cuando se disponía a contestarla se quedó mudo y perplejo, aquella chica que estaba frente a él mirándole, sosteniéndole la mirada, tenia un pelo negro, largo, suave y liso, cayéndole por la espalda, su rostro reflejaba una serenidad inusitada, todo el parecía esculpido en un trozo de mármol translucido debido a la finura de su piel, pero lo mas mágico eran sus ojos, unos bellos ojos, sus ojos eran como el agua profunda, lluviosos, de un intenso color azul, reflejaban calma, unos ojos magnéticos y mágicos; no entendía el por que de esa sensación en él, esa mezcolanza de nerviosismo y quietud que embargaba todo su ser célula a célula, intentó contestarle pero las palabras no acudían a su boca de ninguna manera posible, su cerebro no le obedecía, no era dueño de sus actos, estaba bajo el influjo de esa misteriosa mirada lluviosa; Chiyo aun le miraba de manera expectante esperando una respuesta, pero este ante no ser capaz de articular palabra alguna echo de nuevo a andar por el pasillo seguido detrás por sus inseparables amigos.

Pasaron varios días y Domyoji se mostraba inmutable y extrañamente tranquilo sin ningún ataque de cólera:

- ¿no crees que Tsukasa esta demasiado tranquilo estos días? Ha visto a Makino con Kin-san otra vez y no ha montado en cólera esta vez como aquel día – apremió a decir Akira.

- Si, esta así desde el encuentro con aquella chica y ya han pasado varios días de aquello, desde que Makino dejó a Tsukasa por Kin-san él volvió a ser quien era antes de estar con ella, igual de rudo y violento, pero el encuentro con esa chica ha producido en él un efecto tranquilizador, es muy extraño – decía Sojiro, pero en ese momento dejó de hablar ya que sonaba su teléfono móvil el cual sacaba de su chaqueta y se disponía a contestar a la llamada - ¿si?..estoy en el colegio… ¿una fiesta de negocios con tus clientes?...si ya voy para casa papa- Sojiro colgó su teléfono y lo volvió a guardar en su chaqueta.

- ¿una fiesta de negocios? – decía Akira mientras enarcaba una ceja.

- Si, mi padre suele ofrecer en casa una fiesta de negocios a sus clientes, contrata a un par de geishas, ya sabes, todas esas cosas y le prometí que asistiría a su próxima fiesta por lo que no me puedo escapar – dijo Sojiro en tono de fastidio.

- ¿entonces no vendrás con Tsukasa y conmigo al club esta tarde¿nos dejas tirados? – dijo Akira alarmado.

- Lo siento, se lo prometí a mi padre, no puedo faltar – mirando su reloj- bueno he de irme ya que me tengo que preparar, ya sabes como son estas fiestas, clientes, geishas, negocios, tengo que estar lo mas presentable posible – hecho a andar por el pasillo mientras se despedía de Akira batiendo su mano en el aire.

Akira vio como su amigo desparecía en el pasillo por lo que el también optó por marcharse y esperar a Domyoji en el club.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Capitulo 2 : Encuentros

Capitulo 2 : Encuentros

akira vio como su amigo desaparecia en el pasillo por lo que el tambien opto por marcharse y a esperar a domyoji en el club.

salio de la esucela y se dirigio a la parade del taxis donde hubo de esperar unos instantes hasta que llego un taxi en el que se monto y se embebio en el insufrible trafico de la capital nipona por lo que hasta en largo rato no llego hasta el club, bajo del taxi y le dio al taxista el importe de la carrera tras lo cual el taxi se volvio a zambullir en la marea de coches de tokio.

frente a el se encontraba un local moderno con cristaleras que dejaba ver a traves de el lo que pasaba en el interior del lugar,era el club minami, el lugar donde se reunian los chicos del f4 todas las tardes.

akira entro en el club y se sento donde solia hacerlo habitualmente, cerca del escenario en el lado derecho del mismo, al rato de haberse sentado, una atractiva y joven camarera se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba el.

- hola cariño ¿que vas a tomar? - dijo la camarera coqueteando.

- lo mismo de siempre megumi, gracias - dijo akira desganado.

- marchando una piña colada, ahora mismo te lo traigo.

Al rato vino con la piña colada y la puso sobre la mesa y se marcho hacia la barra mirando a Akira descaradamente y contoneando sus caderas, el pensaba que Megumi ya se hacia pesada en intentar reconquistarlo y quiza debiera hablar con ella seriamente, en ese momento se arrepintio de haber tenido esa relacion con ella, pues ya no le interesaba, ni si quiera le deslumbraba ya su belleza, el solia salir con mujeres casadas, siempre y cuando no hubiera hijos de por medio,pues no queria destrozar una familia y cargar con ello sobre su conciencia, por lo que desterro el pensamiento y cogio el vaso que estaba sobre la mesa y dio un largo trago, en ese mismo momento reparo en que habia una actuacion musical por lo que se dio la vuelta hacia el escenario mientras sostenia el vaso entre sus manos, estuvo durante largo rato escuchando tocar al grupo, que resulto ser de rock,pero un rock suave y melodico, nada que ver con sus homonimos de estilo, observo con atencion al grupo, cuyos integrantes eran mas o menos de su edad y estaba compuesto por 5 personas: un bateria, gitarrista, bajista, teclado y vocalista, se sorprendio de que hubiese una chica en este tipo de grupo, por lo que le presto especial atencion.

La chica iba ataviada con una minifalda negra,medias del mismo color hasta las rodillas y botas militares, camisa negra con chaqueta de tipo americano roja y en sus menudas muñecas pendian numerosas pulseras, en su cuello llevaba un collar de pinchos y su corta y lisa melena negra estaba cubierta por una gorra de cuero, pero apesar de lo duro y estrafalario de su vestimenta, su rostro era fino y delicado,con unas armonicas facciones, un rostro bellisimo o asi lo creia akira y de su garganta salia una voz potente,clara y aguda; toda ella rezumaba fuerza,energia y vitalidad por los cuatro costados, se notaba que disfrutaba haciendo aquello y que se dejaba la piel en el escenario, todo aquello encandilo a akira, que no podia apartar la mirada de esa muchacha, esa voz y energia lo atraian irremediablemente, estaba eclipsado mirandola cuando el hechizo fue roto por Tsukasa que acababa de llegar al club y se sentaba junto a el mirando al escenario:

- Akira ¿Qué es lo que miras con tanto interés? - acertó a preguntar Domyoji.

- Mmm, no, nada - decía Akira nerviosamente mientras se volvía hacia Domyoji - sólamente me entretuve a mirar la actuación ya que estaba sólo hasta que has llegado tu.

Domyoji se encogió de hombros y le pidió un Martini seco a una de las camareras que pasaba por allí en aquel instante, al rato volvió con el vaso.

-¿ Sabes como se llama el grupo que está tocando ? - preguntó rápidamente Akira.

La camarera se quedó pensativa durante un instante:

- Creo que se llaman Good Morning Hiroshima.

- Gracias - dijo Akira sonriendo.

- De nada - dijo la camarera mientras se iba.

- ¿ Por que le has preguntado a la camarera el nombre del grupo ? - preguntó intrigado Domyoji.

- ¿ Qué pasa ? ¿ Qué ahora no puedo saber el nombre de un grupo de música ? - dijo irritado Akira.

- Si, claro, sólamente preguntaba - decia domyoji mientras se encogia de hombros.

- Perdona por contestarte así, últimamente estoy un tanto susceptible - dijo Akira mesándose exasperado su pelo.

- No pasa nada - dijo Domyoji mientras bebía un trago de su Martini - ¿ Dónde está Sojiro ?

- Está en una fiesta de negocios de su padre, ya que le prometió asistir a la próxima fiesta que dara, le llamó mientras estabamos en el colegio - dijo Akira dando un largo lingotazo a su piña colada sin volver a mirar al escenario ya que la actuación había acabado y estaban recogiendo los integrantes del grupo todos los bártulos ya que la vocalista se había ido unos minutos antes.

- Quizás luego le haga una visita - decia Domyoji mientras bebía de su copa.

- Quizás hasta te acompañe, quiero escapar de Megumi, se esta poniendo pesada ultimamente.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sojiro, los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco y llenando el jardín, llegando sus voces hasta los oidos de Sojiro, que se encontraba en su habitación :

- Malditos sean, hablan demasiado alto - decía Sojiro apartando la mirada de la ventana que daba al jardín y devolviéndola al espejo donde estaba terminando de arreglarse, colocaba el cuello de la camisa sobre la americana negra, tambien llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados,zapatos negros, la camisa que portaba era blanca y estaba abierta un par de botones - creo que estoy presentable para estaba absurda fiesta - rezongaba mientras se miraba de nuevo en el espejo con autosuficiencia y se arreglaba unos mechones de su cabello, cuando ya estuvo conforme con su aspecto salió de su habitación dando un sonor portazo que resonó en todo el pasillo ante la estupefacta mirada de una de las criadas.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a un enorme jardín que estaba abarrotado de gente y el cual había un camino de piedras festoneado por farolillos de piedra que iba a morir a un gran estanque en cuyo centro habia una pequeña balconada de madera con tejadillo curvo a la cual se accedia atraves de otro camino de piedras, por todo el perimetro del jardin habia diseminados todo tipo de árboles, ademas de mesas con todo tipo de canapes y bebidas para los invitados de su padre, anduvo largo rato entre los invitados hasta que dio con un hombre alto, delgado y de mediana edad y de aspecto cuidado, su negro y corto cabello estaba engominado y peinado hacía atrás, el rictus de su cara era simpático y afable aunque su mirada denotaba inteligencia y perspicacia como hombre de negocios que era, iba ataviado con un traje negro, zapatos negros, una impoluta camisa blanca y corbata de color granate:

- Por fin apareces Sojiro - dijo el hombre del traje.

- No digas eso padre, llevo un rato buscándote entre todo este gentío.

- Takeshi, no regañes a tu hijo, déjale hombre, que es joven y debería estar conociendo chicas bonitas en vez de pasar una aburrida tarde entre magnates de negocios - dijo un hombre de cara regordeta que estaba con el padre de Sojiro ante su asombrada mirada.

- ¡ ! no me esperaba semejante contestación de usted - rió abiertamente el padre de Sojiro.

- Bueno, bueno, Takeshi, al fin y al cabo es la verdad.

- Pero Sojiro debe aprender a cumplir sus cometidos sociales y de negocios ya que toda mi compañía y fortuna serán suyos algún día y además prometió acompañarme en mi próxima fiesta de negocios y como un hombre debe cumplir con sus promesas - arengaba Takeshi.

- Bueno Takeshi, tranquilízate y deja al muchacho tranquilo - dijo el mientras miraba hacia Sojiro - no se si tu padre te lo habrá comentado pero en un rato disfrutaremos de la compañía de unas cuantas geishas y una de ellas no es nada más y nada menos que la mas famosa geisha de Tokio, es una joven muy solicitada, no se como tu padre se las habrá arreglado para contratarla, pero eso es lo de menos, es una geisha joven y bellísima de la que todo el mundo habla auténticas maravillas, dicen que aparte de su hermosura es una magnífica bailarina y una inteligente conversadora - el hombre retorcía sus pequeñas y regordetas manos rosadas llenas de anillos pensando en la geisha que en un rato haría su aparición.

- ¡Buah! ¡Geishas! Aunque soy un chico que aprecia las tradiciones de nuestro país,las geishas me parecen para señores mayores.

- ¡Sojiro! Por favor no desdeñes de esa manera a las geishas, son artistas, contratadas para entretener y amenizar las veladas, no son ni mucho menos aburridas, quizas desde tu punto de vista si, ya que sales todas las tardes a ese club con tus amigos donde solo bailáis, bebéis, ligáis con mujeres estupidas y habláis de tonterí una geisha, una verdadera geisha, pasa por tu lado, el aire se vuelve más dulce, los movimientos de la brisa se entretienen en los adornos de su cabeza con una lentitud exquisita, su mirada te atrapa de una forma irresistible aunque ni parezca que te está en ella es perfección, por que una geisha es como un cuadro, como una geisha es arte en estado cortan la respiración, puedo asegurarlo - dijo el padre de Sojiro con vehemencia.

- Pues si tanto te gustan esas mujeres, haberte casado con una de ellas - arengó el chico con rabia.

- Ójala tengas tu la suerte de que te enamores, te cases y formes una familia con una de esas mujeres, ya que ellas simbolizan todas esas tradiciones que nuestra familia defiende.

- ¡Bien dichi Takeshi! ya sabes jovencito, búscate a una de esas maravillosas mujeres, conquístala y cáste con ella - dijo el que iba algo más bebido de la cuenta.

- Padre, me voy a retirar un rato a mi habitación hasta la hora de la cena - Sojiro hizo una elegante reverencia a los dos hombres y se marchó al interior de la casa.

Sojiro subió a su habitación y comenzó a leer un libro abstrayéndose en la lectura, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había transcurrido y dedujo que la cena estaba apunto de comenzar ya que en el piso inferior se oían los murmullos y pasos de los invitados que entraban en la sala donde se iba a celebrar la cena, suspirando profundamente dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta, recorrió el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta las escaleras a paso lento y con la misma parsimonia bajó las escaleras que en ese momento le parecieron interminables, al llegar abajo se metió por un pasillo a la izquierda, se dirigía al final del pasillo, durante ese trayecto se centró en mirar el parquet rojizo que las sirvientas enceraban una vez por semana con tanto esmero, al final llegó al final del pasillo, suspiró profundamente y entró en una gran sala rectangular cuyo suelo estaba tapizado con una lujosa moqueta de color bermellón y en cuyas paredes de color blanco estaban colgadas bellas pinturas Kakemono, en el centro de las estancia descansaba una larguísima mesa baja de color negro de madera lacada con todos los enseres dispuestos correctamente para la cena, los invitados ya estaban colocados cada uno en su lugar, Sojiro ocupó el suyo, frente a él en el otro lado de la mesa se encontraban sentados el y su padre, también pudo observar que en la estancia habia varias ya todos los comensales, el hizo una señal con la mano a lo que una criada respondió saliendo del lugar y que al cabo de unos minutos abrió la puerta y comenzaror a entrar numerosas criadas con bandejas y comenzaron a colocar los platos en cada lugar, una vez hecho todo,estas salieron quedando las que había al principio.

En ese preciso instante el padre de Sojiro se puso en pie y dando con una cuchara en la copa que llevaba en la mano varias veces hizo acallar el rumor de sus invitados:

- Me siento muy feliz y muy orgulloso de que me acompañéis esta noche en esta cena que celebro y en la que he cerrado varios importantes tratos con algunos de vosotros, mis clientes más filees, así que por todos vosotros,¡Kampai! - dijo alzando la mano en la que llevaba su copa a lo que sus invitados hicieron lo mismo y luego bebieron de ellas - que comience la cena - terminó de agregar mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la moqueta, ya que no había sillas, si no que estaban sentados en el suelo de manera tradicional.

En ese momento los comensales comenzaron a comer y a hablar entre ellos pero Sojiro se sentía incomodo entre toda aquella gente ya que no tenía con quien hablar salvo con su padre y el que ya iba pasado de copas, por lo que optó por estar en silencio y comenzar a comer el suculento manjar que tenía frente a él.

Al cabo de un rato de haber comenzado la cena, una de las criadas llamó a la puerta y se asomó :

- la geisha que faltaba ha llegado - dijo en voz lo suficientemente audible para que el padre de Sojiro que se hallaba en el fondo de la sala la oyera.

- Dígale que pase.

Al oír la respuesta del anfitrión, la criada se apartó de la puerta y haciendo una reverencia dejó pasar a la geisha que venía acompañda.

El al ver a la geisha en la sala se levantó e hizo un anunció a todos sus invitados:

- Señores, tenemos el placer de contar esta noche con la presencia de la famosa geisha Nitta Sayuri - a lo que todos los invitados dirigieron su mirada expectante a la joven geisha.

- El placer es mio , espero que no le importune que haya traído acompañante - dijo la geisha con una clara, suave y melodiosa voz mientras hacía una reverencia.

- No, claro que no - dijo el mientras se acercaba a Sayuri y su acompañante y las guiaba a donde debían sentarse que era a su lado y al del , el cual ya se relamía de gusto al saberse que la joven geisha iba a sentarse a su lado, mientras que la acompañante se mantendría en un segundo plano sentada junto a la pared.

La cena transcurrió entre los murmullos y carcajadas de los invitados, pero Sojiro se sentia totalmente apatico y desplazado por lo que se dedico a mirar a cada uno de los invitados mientras jugaba con el tenedor en su comida hasta que su mirada de repente se paro en la geisha que tenia frente a el entre su padre y el señor Takeda, ella era la geisha mas famosa de Tokio, la miro detenidamente, estaba sentada e iba ataviada con un kimono que representaba el paisaje de la ciudad de Kobe que estaba situada en una ladera de una abrupta montaña que caia directamente sobre el ocenao, el estampado comenzaba en los hombros con el cielo azul y las nubes, las rodillas representaban la ladera de la montaña y bajo estas pudo observar que la tela se recogia en una larga cola que mostraba el azul verdoso del mar salpicado de hermosas olas doradas y barquitas, el kimono iba acompañado de un obi de color negro con pespunte de hilo de plata, le parecio un kimono bello y con clase, siguio observandola su cara estaba maquillada como el de cualquier geisha pero aun asi pudo apreciar que era un rostro armonico de bellas facciones, su boca bien formada con labios carnosos con cuyo maquillaje rojizo le daban el aspecto de una granada abierta, la nariz larga y recta y sus ojos parecian grandes y estaban enmarcados por unas larguisimas pestañas,su pelo era nigerrimo y lo llevaba recogido en un moño que le dejaba el pelo tirante y con brillo y lo tenia adornado por unos gracioso adornos que cuando movia la cabeza aunque fuera imperceptiblemente hacia un delicioso tintineo y toda ella parecia desprender una deliciosa fragancia a cerezo blanco. En conclusion saco que la geisha tenia un rostro bello, pero tampoco nada excepcional, pues el estaba acostumbrado a rodearse de verdaderas beldades.

Pero cuando iba a apartar su mirada de ella la mirada de la chica se volvio hacia a el enmarcada por una amplia y fresca sonrisa, pero que decir de aquella mirada, era una mirada transparente que dejaba translucir todas emociones, era serana y pura,ahora entendia el significado de que los ojos son el espejo del alma y es que aquella mirada era capaz de cortar la respiracion, de paralizarte y llegarte hasta el alma con esos ojos azules profundos como los de la lluvia, le parecieron los ojos mas bellos que habia visto jamas, se sentia anestesiado su cuerpo, exultante,alegre y transportado como a otra dimension a la vez que un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, jamas se habia sentido asi, ahora entendia donde radicaba la magia de esa chica, se desprendia de sus ojos, de su mirada.

La cena fue transcurriendo segun su curso natural, alguno de los invitados ya iban achispado y jugaban y decian barbaridades a las geishas, Sojiro miraba a Sayuri de hito en hito, no se cansaba de mirar su ojos y rostro aunque fuera de reojo aunque el hechizo fue totalmente roto por su padre que se dirigio a sus invitados:

- Señores como ya les dije al principio de la cena y como ustedes mismos pudieron constatar, esta noche contamos con la privilegiada presencia de la geisha mas famosa de Tokio, la señorita Nitta Sayuri y tengo entendido que es una excepcional bailarina, serias tan amable de bailar una pieza para nosotros Sayuri ? - le dijo el señor Nishikado a Sayuri.

- Claro - dijo con tono jovial mientras se levantaba y se colocaba en el espacio libre que habia frente a la gran mesa.

- Pero señor Nishikado ninguna hemos traido un shamisen - dijo la una de las geishas.

- No te preocupes querida, cogeremos uno de los que tengo en mi coleccion. Keiko por favor ¿ serias tan amable de traer un shamisen a esta señorita ?

- Claro señor Nishikado - respondio la criada que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

Cuando la criada se disponia a salir por la puerta, Sojiro de repente se levanto de su sitio y el mismo se ofrecio a ir a por el shamisen pues queria tener la oportunidad de pasar al lado de Sayuri y verla mas de cerca, se dirigio hacia la puerta a paso muy decidido y cuando paso por delante de Sayuri sus miradas se cruzaron, de cerca sus ojos aun eran mas bellos y magicos, le parecian la quinta esencia de la belleza, pero segun mas observaba su rostro y sus ojos le resultaban vagamente familiares de algo,pero creyo que una imaginacion suya y se fue a por el shamisen volviendo al cabo de unos instantes con un hermoso shamisen que deposito en las manos de la geisha que ya estaba preparada para tocar.

La geisha toco varias bellas piezas que Sayuri ejecuto con precision y bellos movimientos de los pies y cuerpo, el baile era su talento mas extraordinario aunque tambien era famosa por ser una inteligente y perspicaz conversadora.

Con el ultimo baile de Sayuri el señor Nishikado quiso dar por terminada la velada y es que notaba que sus invitados algunos ya iban un tanto achispados y no queria que el resto y las geishas se sintieran incomodos:

- Señores, ha sido una agradable velada, pero creo que ya deberia llegar a su punto y final pues ya algunos de ustedes estaran cansados y mañana estas bellas mujeres deben atender a sus otros muchos compromisos, por lo que ¡ Kampai !, gracias a todos ustedes por su presencia y hacerme disfrutar de esta noche - decia mientras se leventaba y levantaba su copa a forma de brindis y bebia de ella a lo que los otros respondieron de la misma manera.

Los invitados y geishas fueron abandonando el lugar, los ultimos en salir del salon fueron Sojiro,el señor Nishikado, Sayuri y su acompañante, una vez llegados a la entrada de la casa el señor Nishikado se despidio cordialmente de ella:

- Muchas gracias por tu presencia esta noche en mi fiesta Sayuri, ha sido un gran honor y placer contar contigo.

- El placer ha sido mio señor Nishikado, siempre es un honor poder asistir a una de sus distinguidas fiestas.

- Que aduladora eres Sayuri, dale recuerdos de mi parte a tu Okasan.

- Descuide que se los daré - decia Sayuri mientras le sonreia con una sincera y amplia sonrisa, pues siempre le gustaban las muestras de afecto de una persona a otra.

- Deja que llame a un rickshaw para que te lleve hasta tu Okiya.

- No hace falta que se moleste, puedo llamarlo yo desde mi movil.

- Insisto en que yo deberia llamar al rickshaw pues a mi me haran mas caso y llegara antes.

- Señor Nishikado ¿ duda usted a caso de mi poder de conviccion? - dijo riendo Sayuri.

- No claro que no, pero como buen anfitrion debo velar por el bienestar de mis invitados.

- En serio no hace falta, ya hace bastante usted por nosotras las geishas, empleandonos y pagandonos nuestro salario y a veces hasta patrocinando eventos para nosotras, usted en otro tiempo, en el de esplendor, hubiese sido un perfecto Danna, pero ya llamo al rickshaw - dijo Sayuri mientras sacaba su movil de un pequeño bolso de tela que llevaba consigo.

- Pues lo dicho Sayuri cuidate - dijo el padre de Sojiro mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha.

- Hasta otra Señor Nishikado.

- Adios Sayuri. Por cierto muy guapa tu amiga - dijo este mientras la amiga de Sayuri se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada.

Sojiro habia mirado embelesado a la muchacha mientras esta conversaba con su padre, seguia en ese mismo estado de quietud aunque seguia pensando que la chica le resultaba vagamente familiar de haberla visto en algun lugar, forzo a su cerebro a recordar en donde habia visto a esa preciosidad de chica pues no queria estar con esa desazon de tener la sensacion de haberla visto en algun lugar y no recordar donde, penso durante unos breves instantes mas hasta que la luz se hizo en su cerebro y le hizo volver a la realidad, se fue dirigiendo hacia las escaleras mientras Sayuri seguia enfrascada con su movil, pero se volvio hacia la chica:

- Adios Sayuri o quizas deberia decir Chiyo-chan - dijo Sojiro dejando entreveer un deje de malicia en su voz. Cosa que consiguio que la chica le prestara atencion mientras le miraba con unos ojos abiertos de par en par y desorbitados con un rictus de sorpresa en su cara:

- Pe ... pero ¿como has sabido que era yo ? - dijo con un temblor en la voz reconociendo a Sojiro Nishikado, uno de los miembros del F-4 y por consiguiente compañero de colegio.

El susodicho se fue acercando a ella lentamente, en ese momento se sintio asustada e indefensa pues acababa de descubrir su identidad y tenia miedo de que fuera aireando su secreto a todo el colegio, pues ella siempre habia luchado por mantenerlo en secreto y cosa que solo sabia su mejor amiga aparte de su familia, mientras Sojiro se acercaba ella fue incapaz de mover un musculo igual que su mejor amiga que la habia acompañado disfrazada de maiko, mientras se acercaba el chico Sayuri pudo constatar que era alto y delgado con un rostro muy atractivo de bellas facciones, le parecio un chico muy guapo aunque un tanto amenazante en su actitud cosa que no le gusto.

- Pues lo he sabido de manera muy facil, cuando te vi hoy en la cena me fije en tus ojos y la verdad que no son nada corrientes aqui en japon y menos en una chica oriunda de aqui, pero vaya, me quede con una sensacion de que los habia visto en algun lado y mientras te despedias de mi padre me acorde de la chica del colegio que tropezo hoy con Tsukasa y en los ojos que tenia y claro no podia ser otra manera, tenias que ser tu y la verdad que soy bueno para recordar nombres - dijo Sojiro estando bastante cerca de la asustada chica.

Pero esta se rearmo de valor :

- Vaya, si que eres bueno relacionando si, pense que te seria dificil relacionarme con la cantidad de chicas con las que has estado pues tienes una fama de Playboy, con la cantidad de rostros femeninos que debes de haber visto, me has sorprendido gratamente si - dijo con un tonillo de ironia y recochineo.

- Maldita chica - dijo entredientes - era facil quedarse con tu cara, viendo con la cara de tonta y embelesamiento con la que mirabas a Tsukasa hoy en el colegio cuando has tropezado con el, seguramente estes enamorada de el desde hace tiempo - esto ultimo lo dijo como si las palabras le quemaran en la boca, por un momento se sintio molesto con su amigo.

- ¡ Oh,claro que sí! Me gusta desde que le vi cuando mi Okasan me obligo a entrar en ese horrible,estupido y snob colegio al que vais vosotros - dijo aumentando su voz y sacando parte de su caracter.

- Quizas a Tsukasa le haria gracia saber que la geisha mas famosa de Tokio esta enamorada de el, aunque claro, el no creo que te haga ningun caso, pues para empezar no le gustan las geishas y lo segundo se rodea de chicas muy bellas y no creo que el te encuentre agradable o de su tipo - dijo Sojiro endureciendo el tono de las palabras empleadas, se sentia verdaderamente molesto con Tsukasa y no sabia por que, una repentina ira habia invadido su ser.

- ¿ Que me haría gracia saber el que, eh Sojiro? - dijo Tsukasa con su tipico tono de voz, no reparo en la presencia de Sayuri y su amiga, pues su campo de vision se concentro en su amigo mientras decia esas palabras, el y Akira habian entrado en la casa sin que Sojiro y Sayuri se dieran cuenta pues estaban muy concentrados enfrascados en su discusion.

Continuara....

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios de apoyo hacia mi fic, me alegro de que os haya gustado y siento la tardanza en actualizar, pero entre la universidad, el trabajo y la falta de inspiracion no lo he acabado antes, pero va por todos vosotros.

Se aceptan criticas asi como halagos y hasta ideas para el fic.

Besos a todos y todas.


	3. Capitulo 3 : Poison Gil

Capitulo 3 : Poison Girl

- Quizas a Tsukasa le haria gracia saber que la geisha mas famosa de Tokio esta enamorada de el, aunque claro, el no creo que te haga ningun caso, pues para empezar no le gustan las geishas y lo segundo se rodea de chicas muy bellas y no creo que el te encuentre agradable o de su tipo - dijo Sojiro endureciendo el tono de las palabras empleadas, se sentia verdaderamente molesto con Tsukasa y no sabia por que, una repentina ira habia invadido su ser.

- ¿ Que me haría gracia saber el que, eh Sojiro? - dijo Tsukasa con su tipico tono de voz, no reparo en la presencia de Sayuri y su amiga, pues su campo de vision se concentro en su amigo mientras decia esas palabras, el y Akira habian entrado en la casa sin que Sojiro y Sayuri se dieran cuenta pues estaban muy concentrados enfrascados en su discusion.

De repente Sayuri al escuchar la voz de Tsukasa, miro hacia donde esta emergia y le vio alli imponente en toda su altura y aspecto acompañado de su amigo Akira Mimasaka, al verlo alli habiendo pronunciado esas palabras mientras Sojiro decía aquello se puso nerviosisima pues pensaba que este iba a descubrir su secreto, poco le importaba que Domyoji se enterara de que ella llevaba meses estando enamorada de el,aunque sin duda seria un mal trago para ella por la verguenza,pues era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien y que la otra persona se enterara asi era un poco embarazoso, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que Sojiro airease que ella era Geisha, pues con todo lo que le habia costado salvaguardar su identidad,para que ahora se fuera todo por la borda en un momento, se encontraba muy nerviosa y eso lo dejaba translucir en su cara la cual se empezo a perlar de pequeñas gotas de sudor en su despejada frente:

- ¡eh! ¡no nada! - dijo Sojiro intentando salir del atolladero tan rapido como podia pues había visto la cara de angustia que se reflejaba en Sayuri.

- ¿ Como que nada ? - dijo Domyoji con desconfianza mientras se acercaba a Sojiro peligrosamente.

Sayuri cada vez estaba mas nerviosa pues Domyoji se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Sojiro con cara poco halagueña y ella ya conocia su legendaria violencia en el colegio y no queria tenerle cerca de esa manera pues aunque le gustaba le repelia su crueldad y violencia y tambien de tenerle tan cerca aunque fuera en semejante situacion apesar de que eran terminos que se contradecian, el ejercia sobre ella una gran atraccion, pero apesar de todo queria salir de aquella casa como fuera, pero sus pies se mantenian quietos :

- Er.......... si, veras Tsukasa, Makino se ha comprometido definitivamente con Kin-San, me lo ha dicho mi secretario esta tarde - dijo Sojiro intentando salvar la situacion mientras miraba de hito en hito la cara asustada de la Geisha y la de su amigo.

De repente la cara de Domyoji se ensombrecio y Sayuri estaba mas nerviosa y con mas miedo en ese instante desde que se inicio la discusion, apesar de que su mejor amiga, Yukiko estaba tras ella agarrandola de los hombros intentando reconfortarla, tenia verdadero miedo por Sojiro, creia que la situacion se habia desbordado por completo ya que Domyoji estaba agarrando a Sojiro por los brazos :

- Sojiro, ya te dije que no me volvieras a nombrar a esa mujerzuela del demonio.

- Pense, que era mi deber como amigo decirtelo antes de que te enteraras por la prensa.

Por un momento Sayuri dio gracias a Dios de que Sojiro no la delatara, pero la situacion seguia siendo fea e intento acercarse a Domyoji para interceder por Sojiro para que le soltara, se acerco a el con pasos lentos y temblorosos y el se percato de aquello :

-Lárgate de aqui Geisha estupida, esto son cosas entre el y yo - dijo Domyoji gritando a Sayuri mientras a ella y a Sojiro de hito en hito.

- Pe-pero, haga el favor de dejarle - dijo Sayuri con voz temblorosa.

Domyoji deshizo el abrazo al cual tenia sometido a Sojiro y miro a Sayuri con una mirada sombria:

- ¿ Que te acabo de decir ? ¡ que te largues de aqui con tu horrenda cara pintarrajeada de blanco a tu pestilente Okiya ! ¡ Estamos tratando temas importantes nosotros 2 en los cuales una Geisha necia y estupida como tu no tiene cabida y que no tiene que presenciar ni opinar sobre ellos ! ¡ Asi que largate !

Akira miro a las asustadas chiquillas y sintio compasion y ternura por ellas :

- Venga chicas, iros de aqui, esto no es algo que debais presenciar y perdonad por las molestias.

- Gracias por la velada señorito Nishikado, un placer haber estado aqui - dijo Sayuri despidiendose formalmente con voz entrecortada y haciendo una breve reverencia apesar de que su cuerpo le temblaba de la impotencia de las palabras que le acababa de dirigir el chico que le gustaba.

- Adios señorito Nishikado - dijo Domyoji esbozando una risotada aireada mientras imitaba la voz de Sayuri, la cual se dirigia a la puerta de la casa con su mejor amiga .- Eso largaos de aqui.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Yukiko abrazo a su mejor amiga y le dijo mientras la miraba a sus atonitos ojos :

- Hey, hey, no pasa nada, no vayas a llorar, olvidate de ese tipejo pestilente.

- No pasa nada Yukiko, en realidad no iba a llorar por eso, me siento demasiado aturdida como para eso, solo tenia miedo por Sojiro apesar de que amenazo con delatarme, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos - dijo Sayuri mientras sacaba el telefono movil de nuevo de su bolsito y marcaba rapidamente el numero de la central de Rickshaws con la cual hablo menos de un minuto.- Ya vienen a por nosotras.

- Creo que deberias quedarte en mi casa a dormir.

- Sabes que no puedo, tengo que volver a la Okiya.

- Llama a tu Okasan y explicale lo que ha ocurrido, seguro que por una noche puede hacer la vista gorda y dejarte en mi casa a dormir y antes de que vayamos al colegio recoger tus libros.

- Yukiko, en serio, yo ya estoy bien, ademas si le contara algo podria echarme una buena reprimenda por que sucediera algo asi en la fiesta donde he estado y que fuera relacionado conmigo.

- ¿ Seguro ? - dijo mirando a su amiga con ternura.

- Si - dijo esta mientras sonreia.

Estuvieron en un silencio algo incomodo durante unos mintuos a ver si escuchaban algo dentro de la casa pero no se oyo nada hasta que llego el Rickshaw y subieron a el, el cual se perdio por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Yukiko a Sayuri le resultaba asombroso como un trasto tan endeleble como aquel tirado por un hombre podia ir soportar el peso de dos personas e ir tan rapido, sin duda aveces el genio y naturaleza humanas le fascinaban:

- Chiyo-chan ¿ en serio que no te quieres quedar en mi casa a dormir ? en serio, a mi madre no le va a importar, al contrario, sabes que te tiene mucha estima - dijo Yukiki mientras bajaba del Rickshaw.

- Estate tranquila Yukiko, yo estoy bien, las palabras de Domyoji no me han dolido realmente, solo estaba preocupada por Sojiro y dale un beso a tu madre de mi parte - dijo mientras le sonreia a su mejor amiga - Mañana nos vemos en la escuela, descansa, que ha sido una tarde dura.

El Rickshaw se puso de nuevo en movimiento con un suave balanceo y se volvio a fundir en la almagama de calles y callejones del entramado de la capital nipona, Sayuri se acabo quedando adormilada debido al suave traqueteo del vehiculo y no desperto hasta que el hombre la desperto diciendole que habian llegado a la Okiya, se desperezo rapidamente y le dio al conductor el importe del trayecto, el cual antes de que se diera cuenta ya habia cruzado la esquina, entro en la Okiya sin hacer ruido pues todo el mundo estaria ya durmiendo y se dirigio a su dormitorio donde se desvistio y colgo el valioso kimono de una percha y se sento frente al tocador y comenzo a desmaquillarse contemplando detenidamente su rostro, nunca penso que fuera una chica hermosa pero tampoco penso que pudiese repeler a alguien tanto como las palabras que le habia dicho Domyoji, es mas siempre penso que su salvoconducto para agradar a las personas eran sus extraños ojos, pero parecia ser que eso no bastaba para Domyoji, el que estaba acostumbrado a rodearse de chicas bellas y finas como le habia dicho Sojiro, como se iba a dignar a poner los ojos en ella una chica humilde dejando de lado que la consideraran la Geisha mas famosa de Tokio en ese momento, acabo de desmaquillarse y de guardar sus complementos y se acosto en su futon, pero empezo a dar vueltas no podia conciliar el sueño, habia sido una extraña tarde, estaba preocupada por Sojiro y luego las duras palabras del chico al que queria desde hacia tiempo, sabia que no le convenia y que el no se fijaria en ella, pero no podia olvidarlo o quizas no queria, el tenia sobre ella una atraccion que ningun otro chico habia conseguido ejercer sobre ella, maldijo el dia en que tuvo que poner sus ojos en el, mas el no sabia que ella existia, salvo aquel dia que tropezo con el sin querer y el la miro durante unos instantes, pero seguramente tendria muchas bellas mujeres y ya ni se acordaria, finalmente la chica se quedo dormida cabilando en esos asuntos, fue despertada por su Okasan :

- Chiyo-chan, levantate ya que vas a llegar tarde al colegio.

Remoloneo algo mas en el futon, pero finalmente se levanto y repitio el mismo ritual matinal de cada dia antes de ir a la escuela justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta :

- Chiyo-chan, ¿ que tal la fiesta del señor Nishikado ?

Justo cuando escucho la voz de su Okasan preguntandole eso se envaro y se volvio hacia a ella con una sonrisa fingida, pues quizas sospechaba de que algo iba mal o quizas algun rumor :

- Bien, señora Nitta, muy bien, ¿ por que me pregunta eso usted ?

- Como ayer llegaste tan tarde, pense que lo habias pasado bien, eso en la epoca de esplendor era sinonimo bueno.

- Estuvo sublime pues, debo marcharme ya señora Nitta, o si no llegare tarde a la escuela ademas Yukiko me espera, tenga buen dia - decia mientras salia apresuradamente por la puerta de la Okiya.

Durante el trayecto a casa de su mejor fue embebida en sus propios pensamientos recordando la tarde del dia anterior, decidio que cuando viera a Sojiro le daria las gracias por no haberla delatado, finalmente al cabo de un rato llego a la puerta de la casa de su amiga la cual ya la estaba esperando en la puerta :

- Buenos dias Chiyo-chan, ¿ que tal has dormido ?

- Regular, estuve dandole vueltas al asunto y cuando vea a Sojiro le voy a dar las gracias que no me delatara y que se haya metido en ese lio indirectamente por mi culpa con Domyoji.

- Me parece muy bien que quieras darle las gracias a Sojiro, pero creo que deberias olvidarte de Domyoji, no te merece y mas despues de lo que te dijo ayer.

- Pero no sabia que era yo.

- No claro que no, pero te llamo horrendo rostro y Geisha necia aunque no supiera que eras tu, yo creo que deberias olvidarte de el de verdad ya en serio Chiyo, pues si no te encontro de su agrado yendo como una geisha que pareces una autentica princesa japonesa no creo que te encuentre bella en tu aspecto normal y ya ha dado cuenta de que las geishas no son de su agrado - de repente cayo en la cuenta de lo que le dijo a su amiga - osea Chiyo, no me malinterpretes, tu me parece que eres la chica mas bella que he visto en mi vida y muchos chicos te encuentran sublime, pero si a el no le pareciste bonita estando en todo tu esplendor como geisha no creo que te lo encuentre en tu apariencia normal, asi que por favor lo mejor es que te olvidaras de el, hay muchos chicos a los que vuelves locos, ¿ que me dices de Takeru ?, es un chico muy muy guapo y esta enamorado de ti hace mucho y te lo demuestra.

- Claro que Takeru es muy guapo, pero es mi mejor amigo.

- Pero no deja de ser un chico.

- No, claro que no deja de ser un chico y ¡ Que chico !, pero yo no veo mas alla de el que como mi mejor amigo.

- Eso decia yo con Nobu y al final mira, ya llevamos de novios 4 años, tuvo persistencia y al final me acabo conquistando. Bueno, lo dicho que me parece muy bien que le pidas disculpas a Sojiro, sabia yo que al final no podia ser tan malo, de delatarte de esa manera, con lo que te ha costado ocultar tu identidad de Geisha en el mundo normal.

- Es lo minimo que puedo hacer Yukiko.

- Oh mira! acabamos de llegar a la escuela, nos hemos puesto a hablar andando y hemos llegado a la escuela bien, si es que es ya mucho tiempo - dijo a su amiga mientras sonreia.

Sayuri por toda respuesta le dio a su amiga otra sonrisa, adoraba la vitalidad y jovial de Yukiko, por eso la habia escogido entre todas esas snobs de Etoku, no solo por su apariencia punk si no por su caracter, entraron en la escuela y se dirigieron a sus clases, las cuales pasaron sin mayores penas ni glorias, como cualquier otro dia, llego la hora de comer y salieron de la clase y se dirigieron al pasillo donde pasaban todos los dias los del F4 a la misma hora, fue ahi donde Chiyo se fijo en la existencia de Domyoji y desde el primer dia le fascino su bello fisico y su porte regio, aunque su crueldad y violencias eran legendarias en el colegio y donde tropezo con el y por primera vez el supo de su existencia, estuvieron esperando durante cerca de 15 minutos pero nadie aparecio, se fueron a comer y seguidamente al resto de sus clases, el resto del dia paso sin incidentes.

Los dias se iban sucediendo y seguian sin aparecer por el colegio ninguno de los miembros del F4 apesar de que Chiyo y Yukiko les esperaban cada dia en el mismo lugar, hasta que un dia, al cabo de 9 dias volvieron a reaparecer los 4 como siempre, con un corrillo de insidiosas chicas tras ellos y Domyoji bufando y rezongando cosas que solo el escuchaba ya que las decia para el cuello de su camisa aunque aveces elevaba su voz para asustar a las pesadas muchachas cosa que conseguia ya que su voz era algo grave y poderosa. Chiyo que estaba hablando con Yukiko los vio pasar pero espero que a Rui Hanazawa y Domyoji pasaran y estuvieran algo alejados cuando se acerco a Sojiro para pedirle disculpas mientras Akira a su lado esperaba, le agarro del brazo :

- Oye Sojiro, queria pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche, gracias por no delatarme finalmente ante Domyoji y comerte ese marron indirectamente por mi culpa - dijo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Sojiro, ese hermoso rostro poseedor de esa mirada que lo perturbaba hasta limites insospechados cuando ella lo miraba y no sabia por que, le hacia sentir muy extraño, algo que nunca le habia pasado, pero a su vez la dulzura de su voz le reconfortaba, pensaba que Chiyo tenia un caracter adorable aunque firme :

- No pasa nada, creo que me pillaste en horas bajas, sin duda en otro momento lo hubiese hecho y todavia puedo hacerlo - dijo mientras la sonreia burlonamente y volvia a andar.

- Maldito Nishikado - maldijo Sayuri para el cuello de su camisa.

Mientras domyoji se maldecia de que las chicas se hicieran pesadas en intentar conquistarle, cosa que le comentaba a Rui:

- Joder Rui, estoy harto de que se repita esta situacion cada dia y en cada lugar, de que estas arpias intenten conquistarme- Aunque a su vez servia para alimentar su ego personal,el cual ya estaba muy crecido, pero Rui como de costumbre estaba demasiado absorto en una dimension paralela, se maldijo de haber escogido como mejor amigo y confidente a un ser que tenia menos empatia que un ficus, por lo que observo la situacion que se presentaba ante el y pudo reconocer en la chica que hablaba con Sojiro que era la chica que tropezo con el hacia varias semanas en el pasillo, estaba demasiado lejos de ella para poder recordar sus rasgos con mas nitidez, pero sabia que era ella debido al brillo de sus ojos como la lluvia, esos ojos que producian en el una inquietud y sensacion balsamica a la vez y penso que era una chica realmente estupida por haberse fijado en Sojiro en vez de en el, ya que todas las chicas intentaban conquistarle y ella habia preferido fijarse en su amigo, el cual era un autentico playboy y podia hacerla daño y jugar con ella, al pensar en eso sintio una desazon en su interior, aunque ese sentimiento el lo interpreto como una herida en su orgullo personal, pero no sabia cuan equivocado estaba en realidad.

Mientras tanto Yukiko fue pasando pesadamente la mirada por el pasillo y se fijo en los del F4, sin duda eran chicos muy atractivos, altos y con clase, Domyoji era demasiado malevolo, Rui Hanazawa le resulto anodino, parecia autista, Sojiro era un autentico playboy, un dia estaba con una y otro dia con otra, le daba la impresion de que nunca se habia enamorado de nadie y Akira Mimasaka le parecia el chico mas normal de los 4, el que nunca habia dado ningun escandalo o que se le conociera, nunca habia participado de las fechorias de Sojiro y Domyoji que sin duda eran los peores, se fijo mas detenidamente en el, era el mas bajito de los 4 pero tambien el mas discreto y elegante, solo equiparable a el estaba Rui, pero para su gusto era demasiado sobrio, carecia de ese toque divertido del que gozaba Akira a ojos de Yukiko, a Yukiko le parecio que Akira tenia una belleza clasica, regia, como aristocrata, su piel parecia fina, su nariz recta,como la de su amiga Chiyo, lejos de esas naricillas respingonas que tienen la mayoria de los japoneses, incluida ella misma, unos labios finos y unos ojos grandes, negros y chispeantes y un pelo castaño claro ondulado que relucia en la luz, apesar de ser el mas bajito de los 4, estaba bien proporcionado, tenia una buena constitucion perfecta ante sus ojos, ni escualido ni musculado, se le antojo un chico extremadamente bello, pero fue descubierta en su inspeccion por el susodicho el cual la miraba mirandola sosteniendole la mirada y sonriendole vagamente con una sonrisa de medio lado, ella lejos de sentirse ruborizada le sostuvo la mirada tambien y le sonrio de manera burlona, Akira descubrio en ella a la vocalista del grupo rock del club minami que tanto le impacto y atrajo no habia olvidado su cara apesar de los dias, le resulto una grata sorpresa reconocerla en su colegio, le supo mal no haberla visto antes por el colegio, aveces se maldecia de fijarse en mujeres casadas en vez de en chicas poderosas, fuertes y atrayantes como esa, le parecio una chica descarada y eso le gusto.

Sayuri no se dio cuenta de que Akira y su mejor amiga se estaba observando, pero Sojiro si y le silbo para romper el hechizo:

- Vamos Akira, Tsukasa y Rui esperan.

Akira sonrio por ultima vez a Yukiko a manera de despedida y esta notaba como estaba como en una nube pero Sayuri parecia ajena a ese hecho aun, pues se sentia satisfecha de haberse disculpado ante Sojiro y de no haber mirado si quiera a Domyoji, paso el resto del dia sin mayores incidentes y sin volver a ver a los del F4.

Al dia siguiente como de costumbre Sayuri y Yukiko estaban a la hora de comer en el pasillo de siempre, le resulto extraño que su amiga no se quejara de ir al pasillo, pero lo que ella no intuia era que Yukiko queria ver otra vez a Akira Mimasaka pues le divirtio el juego que tuvieron el dia anterior con las miraditas y es que a una chica le gusta sentirse observada por un chico guapo como aquel, se repitio el ritual de cada mañana,paso por delante de ellas el F4 encabezado por Domyoji a cuyo alrededor estaban las mismas 3 chicas pululando proponiendole citas a lo cual las despacho con improperios como cada vez:

- Malditas hurracas, largaos al cuerno de una vez por todas y dejadme en paz ¡ no me interesais ! ¡ horrendas mujeres !

Y ahora seguirian de largo los 4 penso Sayuri, pero para su sorpresa, Domyoji la sonrio como solia hacerlo el, una sonrisa de medio lado, penso que se estaba volviendo loca, que estaba perdiendo la razon definitivamente y miro a ambos lados del pasillo a ver donde estaba la broma ante la divertada mirada de Domyoji, este al contrario de seguir su camino se fue acercando hacia ella lentamente momento en el que su pulso comenzo a acelerarse de manera alarmante, penso que estaba soñando, notaba como un calor subia a lo largo de su espalda y se convertia como en sudor frio de la impresion de ver acercarse al chico que queria hacia ella mirandola fijamente, su amiga Yukiko tambien estaba sorprendida al igual que los 3 amigos de este, aunque Sojiro lo miraba de manera desaprobadora ya que recordaba lo que le dijo a la pobre chica aquella noche en su casa y aunque no la reconociera en su aspecto normal, si le dijo todo aquello de horrenda cara, si no le gusto en todo su apogeo y esplendor como geisha menos de su identidad normal, aunque a el le parecia insultantemente bella, sobre todo el magnetismo de sus ojos azules, Sayuri estaba hecha ya un manojo de nervios, ese dia Domyoji para ella lo encontro descaradamente atractivo, iba vestido con un pantalon pitillo negro, unos zapatos blancos de piel, una camisa blanca con una corbata granate y un chaleco negro y su cara estaba aderezada por unas elegantes gafas con montura gris, Domyoji se paro a escasos centimentros de ella, todos los que observaban estaban con el corazon en un puño, pensaban que iba a hacer algo a Sayuri, pues Domyoji estaba loco aveces y la tomaba con la gente sin venir a cuento, pero este se limito a observarla, podia sentir la agitada respiracion de ella, su piel desprendia un delicioso olor a colonia fresca como la que usaban los bebes, teniendola tan cerca pudo recordar sus facciones mas de cerca, la boca bien formada con labios carnosos, la nariz larga y recta, la finura de su piel, su pelo negro que le caia por la espalda y sus enormes ojos con esos enigmaticos orbes azules, le parecio uno de los rostros mas bellos que habia visto en muchisimo tiempo, pero lo de verdad magico eran sus ojos azules y de nuevo volvio a sentir esa mezcla de inquietud y placidez en su interior, pero esta vez el rostro no estaba sereno como la primera vez en que la vio,estaba congestionado por los nervios, pero aun asi le parecio que estaba deliciosamente bella, y tal y como se acerco a ella se volvio hacia a sus amigos ante la mirada atonita de estos y de la mejor amiga de Sayuri, pero el solo queria volver a recordar su rostro por mera curiosidad pues el dia anterior cuado la vio a lo lejos apenas se acordaba de sus rasgos faciales con nitidez, solo del brillo de sus ojos y de la sensacion que le causaron cuando se encontro con esos orbes por primera vez, simplemente tenia curiosidad por volver a ver de cerca a la estupida chica que habia escogido a su amigo Sojiro y se rio para sus adentros, una chica bella pero sin duda estupida por escoger a Sojiro.

Despues de esta situacion Akira dirigio su mirada hacia Yukiko y la encontro tan atrayente y poderosay la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y la sonrio a lo cual ella le respondio con una coqueta sonrisa, pero Sayuri aun no salia de su asombro ante la situacion aun estaba nerviosa y le dijo a su amiga:

- Este tio se ha vuelto completamente loco, ¿ has visto lo que ha hecho ? ¡ casi me mata de la impresion !

- Shhhhhhhhhhhh ! calla que todavia esta cerca de aqui y puede escucharte y para que queremos mas, que se vuelva contra ti y te ponga una tarjeta roja - le dijo su amiga en voz baja mientras observaba como los chicos del F4 andaban hacia la otra punta del pasillo.

El resto del dia las dos chicas se encontraban inquietas por lo sucedido, pues no se lo explicaban.

Al dia siguiente volvian a estar en su punto estrategico como de costumbre, pero esta vez Yukiko parecia que tenia mas prisa por llegar, cosa que observo Sayuri, quizas fueran figuraciones suyas, pero el caso es que estaban alli como cada mañana a la hora de comer y como cada dia la misma cantinela, el F4 cruzaba el pasillo encabezado por Domyoji rodeado de esas 3 chicas con sus abruptas proposiciones de citas a las cuales el las mandaba a tomar vientos de manera poco diplomatica, pero en vez de seguir de largo, Domyoji miro hacia Sayuri con su sonrisa de medio lado y esta le devolvio la mirada hecha un autentico manojo de nervios y rehuyendosela mientras que su amiga Yukiko y Akira se mirabanm se sonreian y saludaban descaradamente ante la mirada de todos. Asi se fueron sucediendo varias semanas, Sayuri y su amiga en el pasillo ese a la hora de comer, los chicos del F4, Domyoji mirando hacia Sayuri y ya muchos dias ni le miraba pues estaba demasiado absorta hablando con Yukiko para darse cuenta pero esta si se daba cuenta de ello y cuando le devolvia la mirada lo hacia de manera nerviosa mientras que Yukiko seguia con sus mismas ganas de volver al pasillo a la hora de comer para encontrarse con Mimasaka, lo encontraba divertido y placentero y pensaba que no habia nada de malo en ello, siempre le gusto mirar a los chicos guapos y ello no afectaba a su relacion con su novio ni a sus sentimientos hacia el, salvo cuando algun chico de esos la intentaba cortejar cosa que ella evadia con una tajante negacion, pero con Mimasaka se sentia ansiosa por verle y le divertia ese juego de miraditas y sonrisas, le resultaba sumamente placentero y alimentaba su ego de mujer.

Hasta que un dia habiendo pasado varias semanas sucediendo lo mismo cada dia, no pasaron los del F4, cosa que extraño a Yukiko:

- Que extraño que no hayan pasado hoy los del F4.

- Eeeeeeeeer si, estaran en algun otro sitio - dijo Sayuri absorta mirando su agenda, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a esa situacion desde hacia varias semanas, por eso ni se molestaba en mirar a Domyoji cuando pasaba aveces y por eso no presto mucha atencion a su amiga - tenemos que entregar mañana la practica de Biologia, ¿ quedamos en tu casa esta tarde pues ?

- Eh, si claro, estate en mi casa a las 4.

Yukiko se sintio inquieta el resto de la mañana en el colegio pues no habia visto a Akira en todo el dia por ningun lado, ni si quiera a la salida del colegio.

Mientras tanto Rui, Akira y Sojiro tras buscar mucho encontraron a Domyoji en un aula vacia, tenia cara de pocos amigos, lo encontraron muy nervioso y serio :

- Por fin te encontramos Tsukasa - dijo Akira aliviado.

Pero el susodicho solo se limito a mirarlos de mala gana mientras soltaba una risa airada y se mesaba su espeso y rizado cabello negro.

- Te hemos estado buscando por todo el colegio - agrego Sojiro.

Pero Tsukasa no les respondio a eso solo se levanto de la mesa donde estaba sentado y se puso a deambular cada vez mas rapido por el aula mientras se mesaba el pelo y reira airadamente y decia palabras que el solo oia y entendia ante la preocupada mirada de los chicos pues esperaban en cualquier momento un arranque de ira y este no se hizo esperar, pues volco varias mesas de una patada :

- Maldita sea - grito a pleno pulmon con toda su rabia, su poderosa voz retumbo entre las paredes de la clase vacia y se abrio paso entre sus amigos apartandolos de un empellon mientras les dijo andando por el pasillo - me largo a donde Hitomi.

A lo que Akira y Sojiro le respondieron al unisono :

- Pasalo genial

- Tsukasa tiene a Hitomi como una mera diversion, desde que Makino le abandono no ha sido de fijarse en ninguna chica en serio, creo que se ha vuelto un poco como nosotros - dijo Akira.

- Y Hitomi no esta realmente enamorada de Tsukasa, lo unico que le interesa es el dinero y un chico que le caliente la cama. - Respondio Sojiro.

- A mi no me importaria que una chica tan guapa como ella me calentara la cama, Tsukasa ha tenido suerte de pillar a una chica tan espectacular y despampanante aunque sea para divertimento.

- Por favor que ordinario.

- Claro hablo el santo, anda larguemonos de aqui - dijo Akira mirando a Sojiro y Rui y se perdieron por el pasillo.

Yukiko y Sayuri ya llevaban varias horas haciendo su practica de Biologia, pero no les resulto demasiado aburrida pues estaban entretenidas cotorreando y escuchando musica en el cuarto de Yukiko, cuando de repente la madre de esta abrio la puerta del cuarto avisando a su hija:

- Cariño, esta aqui Nobu.

- Dile que pase.

Por la puerta aparecio un chico alto, delgado, vestido de manera parecida a Yukiko, pues llevaba pantalones pitillo granates, una camiseta blanca con rayas negras, un palestino en su cuello, zapatillas converse y varias cadenas chiquititas a manera de adorno en el pantalon, de su muñeca izquierda pendian varias pulseras de cuero y tenia el pelo negro y liso cortado y peinado a la moda imperante en ese tiempo, tenia un rostro redondeado con expresion aniñada, tenia la boca pequeña con labios carnosos, nariz pequeña y respingona y ojos simpaticos de color negro :

- Hola Chiyo-chan, ¡ cuanto tiempo ! ¿ como te va todo ?

- Como siempre, para que variar. Yukiko esta aqui Nobu.

- ¡ ah si ! hola - dijo mientras despegaba su mirada de las hojas de la practica que le tocaban a ella.

- ¿ que tal estas Yukiko ?

- Pues aqui me ves, haciendo un trabajo para clase.

- Es que como ultimamente te veo un poco rara, ya no hablamos tanto ni por messenger ni por telefono y en las citas te encuentro mas fria de lo normal.

- ¡ que va ! son imaginaciones tuyas, yo te sigo queriendo igual que siempre.

- ¿ seguro ?

- ¡ claro ! - dijo Yukiko sin prestarle mucha atencion a su novio, cuya respuesta no satisfizo mucho a Nobu, pero penso que seria del estres del colegio.

- Bueno solo pasaba por aqui a saludarte, me tengo que ir a clase de piano.

- Adios - dijo Yukiko a su novio mientras le despedia con un rapido beso en los labios.

- Adios Chiyo-chan, ya nos veremos.

- Adios Nobu, un placer verte de nuevo.

Y el chaval salio de la habitacion con cara preocupada :

- Oye ahora que lo dices, pues si estas un poco rara, ultimamente no te quejas de cuando vamos al pasillo y hasta parece que vas mas rapido y con ganas.

- Que va, pero ya me he acostumbrado a que quieras ver a tu amado Domyoji.

Por toda respuesta Sayuri le tiro a su amiga uno de los multiples cojines que habia por el suelo, pero no acerto, pues este impacto sobre uno de los muchos posters que colgaban de la pared de la habitacion :

- En serio, no sera que te gusta algun chico del colegio que pasa por el pasillo ese, si es asi creo que deberias decirselo a Nobu.

- Que va, no me interesa ninguno si voy es por ti - Aunque ahora que su amiga le habia planteado la pregunta tenia una extraña sensacion en el cuerpo, le pico el bicho de la duda, encontraba a Akira muy bello y le gustaba como la miraba y la sonreia, se habia prestado a su juego, quizas su amiga no anduviera muy mal encaminada, pero no quiso creerlo ni darle mucha importancia y se volvio a sumir en las hojas que tenia delante.

Paso otro largo rato en silencio cada una haciendo su parte de la practica hasta que Sayuri miro la hora en su movil:

- Yukiko, son las 19.30, creo que deberia ya marcharme a la Okiya, ya son horas y esto esta practicamente hecho y lo que falta cada una puede hacerlo por su cuenta.

- ¿ por que no te quedas a cenar ? hace mucho que no pasamos una tarde asi - dijo Yukiko melosa a su amiga.

- No puedo lo siento y sabes que me gustaria mucho quedarme pero no puedo, debo irme - dijo Sayuri levantandose y recogiendo sus cosas a la par que las metia en su mochila, cogio su chaqueta, se la puso y colgo su mochila del brazo.

- Bueno, pero otro dia te quedas ¿ eh ?

- Si, descuida - dijo Sayuri sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

- Esto ya lo paso a ordenador .

- Vale - dijo Sayuri mientras se agachaba a darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga - por cierto esta cancion de HIM me encanta, Poison Girl, Chica Venenosa - pues en ese momento estaba sonando en el equipo de musica esa cancion.

- Es mi cancion favorita, asi soy yo como una chica venenosa - dijo Yukiko riendose de su propio chiste.

- Venga mañana nos vemos en clase, descansa - dijo Sayuri mientras salia de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si y bajo las escaleras - Adios señora.

- Adios, Chiyo-chan, ¿ no quieres que te lleve ?

- No hace falta, gracias, aun no ha anochecido del todo, puedo ir andando.

- Vale, pero ten cuidado.

- Descuide, no me pasara nada - dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa tras de si, cruzo el pequeño jardin y salio a la calle y echo a andar.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad al mismo tiempo, Domyoji se levantaba de una cama apresuradamente ante la atonita mirada de una chica, este llevaba toda la tarde maldiciendose y soltando improperios :

- ¡ maldita sea, ella y toda su familia ! ¡ no puedo mas ! estoy volviendome loco.

La chica se levanto de la cama y rodeo con sus largos brazos el torso desnudo de Domyoji por detras mientras le besaba la espalda, pero este se zafo de su abrazo y la miro directamente a los ojos :

- Lo siento, pero esta tarde no puedo Hitomi - dijo ante la atonita mirada de la chica, Hitomi era una chica que habia conocido en un club estando de fiesta con sus inseparables amigos, con la cual llevaba unos meses viendose de vez en cuando, Hitomi era una chica despampanante fisicamente, era una chica casi tan alta como el, delgada, de cuerpo escultural, cara ovalada, boca bien formada, una nariz larga y respingona, unos bellos ojos grandes y de color castaño oscuro, un rostro armonico,bellisimo, perfecto, su pelo era larguisimo, castaño, sedoso con un aroma embriagador, una chica que cualquier hombre habria deseado en sus sueños, pero ella lo habia escogido a el, no entendia el por que, pero se sentia orgulloso de ello, pero ese dia sus pensamientos, ni sus caricias ni besos eran para ella.

- Pero ¿ por que ? ¿ que te pasa hoy Tsukasa ? - dijo esta mientras veia como Domyoji cogia un vaso de la pila y lo llenaba de agua y en un segundo lo apuraba, pero el susodicho seguia maldiciendo por lo bajo, se mesaba el cabello desesperadamente, no entendia que le pasaba, solo podia maldecir, se sentia muy nervioso e inquieto, se sento derrotadamente en una silla y apreto el vaso en su mano con todas sus fuerzas hasta que este estallo en varios pedazos y le hizo sangre en la palma de la mano, pero le dio igual, se sentia demasiado aturdido como para darse cuenta de que chorreaba sangre por su mano, se acerco a la ventana y dio varios puñetazos con la mano ensangretada mientras tenia apoyada la cabeza en la ventana y la mirada perdida en el infinito de la ciudad :

- ¡ maldita sea ! ¡ maldita mujer ! me perturba, su maldita mirada me pertuba, no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza, me persigue alla a donde voy, su mirada, esos ojos, esos malditos ojos, me esta volviendo completamente loco, de una manera increible, por que me tiene que perseguir esa maldita mirada alla donde voy, en mi cabeza, no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza a esa maldita chica y a su mirada - decia a gritos que resonaban por toda la casa de Hitomi, la cual lo miraba sin entender.

Ya no pudiendo aguantar mas, recogio su camisa del suelo y su americana, las cuales se puso rapidamente y le dijo a Hitomi :

- Asi es ella, como una chica venenosa - dijo pues en ese momento sonaba en la radio la cancion de Poison Girl de HIM - me voy, no aguanto mas - y cerro la puerta tras de si con un sonoro portazo dejando a Hitomi atonita ante su comportamiento.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, se aceptan ideas, asi como halagos y criticas son bienvenidas, un saludo y un beso


End file.
